


How Akashi became the co-parent of a dragon

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko brings home a baby dragon one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Akashi became the co-parent of a dragon

Akashi entered his shared home with Kuroko, ready to collapse into Kuroko’s arms and  relieve his stress from work. What he hadn’t planned on was finding Kuroko in their living room playing with a little…. was that a dragon? “Tetsuya, what did you take in off the streets this time?”

“Welcome home, Seijuro. Isn’t she cute?” Kuroko picked the dragon up and held it out towards Akashi.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the little monstrosity in Kuroko’s hands, “Tetsuya, referring to me by my first name, no matter how much I love it, will not make this any easier on you and that…  _ thing. _ ”

“Ryuuko is not a thing. She is a dragon.” Kuroko said firmly, cradling her against his chest.

“Tetsuya, we’re not keeping her,” Akashi said sternly.

“I want to.” Kuroko argued.

“We already have the dog, we don’t need a dragon.” Akashi did not want  _ more _ disobedient animals in the house.

“But Seijuro, she’s cute, and she needs a home.” Kuroko stood up, still holding the dragon.

Akashi rubbed the bridge of his nose in distress. This was not the calming home time he was hoping for. “Tetsuya, we can’t keep every stray you find off the street.”   

“Why not?” Kuroko tilted his head quizzically.

Akashi inwardly groaned, knowing what Kuroko was going to do, “Please don’t look at me like that, Tetsuya. We can’t possibly care for so many pets.”

“But we  _ can  _ care for her.” Kuroko pointed out, sending a small pout Akashi’s way.

There it was. The pout Kuroko knew Akashi couldn’t say no to. Akashi hated how weak he was towards his boyfriend. He walked up to Kuroko and placed a hand over his eyes before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “This is cheating, Tetsuya.”

“It is absolutely not cheating.” Kuroko would have pushed the hand away from his eyes, but he was still holding the small dragon.

“It is,” Akashi sighed, removing his hand from Kuroko’s eyes and placing it on his shoulder, “Unfortunately it’s also working.”

Kuroko’s eyes lit up. “So we can keep her?” He asked with a tiny smile.

Akashi spared the small monster a glance, “If she behaves.”

Kuroko placed her on the ground before leaning forward and pecking Akashi on the lips. “Thank you, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi hummed in appreciation, wrapping his arms around Kuroko’s waist to draw him in for a deeper kiss.

“Akashi-kun, not in front of the baby!” Kuroko said, laughing against Akashi’s lips.

“Baby?” Akashi arched his brow, “You can’t possibly be talking about the dragon.”

“I am. She’s still a baby.” Kuroko replied, laughing again as Ryuuko started trying to climb up the leg of Akashi’s pants. “She likes you.”

Akashi frowned down at the creature. She was poking holes into his pants and Akashi did not appreciate it. “I see… I can’t say I approve of how she shows her affection.”

“She’s trying to get you to hold her.” Kuroko prompted.

Akashi’s frown deepened as he looked between the dragon and Kuroko, “But I’m holding you.”

“You hold me all the time, and you already like me.” Kuroko told him to try and encourage Akashi to engage with the dragon.

Akashi stubbornly buried his face in the crook of Kuroko’s neck, “I  _ do _ like you which is why I like holding you more.”

Kuroko sighed and extracted himself from Akashi’s arms to pick up the dragon. “He’ll come around.” Kuroko whispered to her.

Akashi glared at the little creature in Kuroko’s arms. Kuroko was  _ not _ supposed to be cuddling a small lizard over him. He wrapped his arms back around Kuroko, ignoring the dragon in between them.

The dragon made a small sound of protest at being trapped between them, turning wide golden eyes on Akashi to convey her displeasure.

Akashi wanted to ignore it. He almost did as well, but he knew Kuroko would not approve. The last time he neglected a pets needs, Kuroko didn’t talk to him for a week. With a sigh, he loosened his hold on Kuroko slightly to allow the dragon a bit of room.

Kuroko smiled approvingly at Akashi. “So, I was thinking of ordering food tonight, what do you think?”

Before Akashi could give a response, the little creature started to move. He eyed it warily as it looked up at him with fascination and climbed out of Kuroko's arms. The dragon climbed up Akashi’s chest, past his shoulder, and settled itself on the top of Akashi's head. The dragon walked in a small circle before curling up into Akashi's hair as if it was her nest.

Akashi felt the urge to throw the dragon off. It was messing up his neatly styled hair! He resisted this urge purely for Kuroko. That didn't mean he didn't complain. “Tetsuya, your pet is misbehaving.”

Kuroko tried to keep a straight face, he really did, but ended up laughing anyway, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle the giggles.

“Tetsuya, your puny lizard misbehaving should not be reason to laugh at me.” Akashi could feel the dragon nuzzle itself closer to his hair. It wasn’t falling asleep on him was it? “Tetsuya, is she sleeping on me?”

Kuroko just nodded between laughs, not trusting himself to answer the question.

Akashi only felt himself grow more annoyed with Kuroko’s laughing so he put a stop to it the best way he knew how. He held Kuroko’s chin between his forefinger and thumb and pressed chaste kisses to Kuroko’s lips repeatedly until his giggles stopped.

“You look cute with her sleeping on your head.” Kuroko finally said when he stopped laughing at Akashi.

“I don’t exactly aim for cute, love,” he mumbled against Kuroko’s lips before pressing one last kiss to them and releasing his chin.

“Too bad. You’ve achieved cute anyway.” Kuroko pecked Akashi on the cheek before stepping back and pulling out his phone to order take out.

Akashi took the small opportunity while Kuroko was distracted to glare up at the dragon, not that he could really see it. He really didn’t like this new addition to their home. It was worse than the dog Kuroko brought home a few months ago.

“Don’t glare at Ryuuko, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko reprimanded when he hung up the phone.

“She’s using me as a bed; I think I have every right to glare.” Akashi hated the fact that his problems could all be solved by simply flicking her off save for the fact that it would anger Kuroko.

“I use you as a bed all the time and you never mind.” Kuroko pointed out.

“Yes, but I  _ like  _ you using me as a bed. She’s different.” Akashi could hear a small, strained growl of sorts from the top of his head, which he could only assume was either an attempt at a growl or a yawn.

“You’re upsetting her.” Kuroko sighed, and lifted the dragon off of Akashi’s head, causing her to let out a small whine.

“I think I can say that she was doing the same to me.” Akashi inwardly relaxed at the weight of the tiny lizard being removed from his head, finally allowing him to move his head freely.

“She wasn’t  _ trying _ to. She likes you. I’m not sure why though. You’re mean to her.”

“And I don’t think that will change until she proves to be of some value to keep. If not then the most she will achieve is my indifference,” which was how he felt about the dog.

“The value is that she makes me happy.” Kuroko said firmly, smiling down at the dragon.

“Then she has earned my indifference.” Akashi was always glad for things that made Kuroko happy. He would buy the world for Kuroko should he wish for it, but he didn’t understand why Kuroko’s happiness had to come from small creatures that only took up space.

Kuroko sighed again, but gave up on the argument. They’d had a very similar conversation when he’d brought Nigou home, and Akashi still didn’t really like the dog, so he doubted it would go any differently with a dragon. “Fine.” He said, moving to the couch to let the dragon continue her nap in his lap.

Akashi knew any attempt at his original plans to relax with Kuroko for the evening were no longer going to be accepted. With a repressed sigh, he headed towards his study to hopefully get some reading done, informing Kuroko that he would be there until dinner arrived.

* * *

A few hours after dinner found Kuroko passed out on the couch with a dog in his lap and a dragon curled up on his chest.

Akashi found the sight amazingly endearing, despite not having a liking towards either of the animals. He leant down to pepper small kisses over Kuroko’s face to rouse him from his nap. “Tetsuya,” he whispered near his ear, “You should sleep in bed. If you don’t get up, I’ll carry you there.”

“Noo. I’m comfortable.” Kuroko mumbled, closing his eyes tighter.

Akashi hummed in amusement, “I’m taking that as you want me to carry you.” Akashi placed his hand on Kuroko’s shoulder as a small warning that he would act on his words.

“No. Stay here with me.” Kuroko held out his arms to Akashi.

“I don’t think the couch is very comfortable for the both of us, dear.” Despite his refusal, Akashi was already moving to lie down in Kuroko’s arms.

Ryuuko waited until Akashi was settled in to try and climb onto his head again.

Akashi frowned up at the dragon and moved to lean his head against Kuroko’s shoulder in a way that wouldn’t cause it to fall off. “I think she’s unfortunately taken a liking to my hair.”

“Probably because it’s red. Looks like fire.” Kuroko said around a yawn, already drifting back to sleep.

Akashi wasn’t sure if he liked that reasoning too much. If something looks like fire, then the dragon might he tempted to add more fire to it. “She better not set my hair on fire if that’s the case.” Akashi nuzzled closer to Kuroko, careful not to crush the puppy in his lap.

“It’ll probably turn out better than that time you tried to cut it without even a mirror.” Kuroko told him with a sleepy laugh. 

Akashi quietly groaned, “Please don’t remind me of my past regrets.”

“Too late.” He reached up to place a finger on Akashi’s lips. “Shh. Sleep.”

Akashi chuckled and kissed the finger pressed to his lips before leaning up to press another to the side of Kuroko’s neck, “Yes, dear.” He rested himself back down on Kuroko’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He supposed he could allow the dragon to sleep on his head this one time, but only because he was comfortable in Kuroko’s arms.

* * *

“Akashi-kun, look.” Kuroko said excitedly when Akashi walked into the room. He was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of a candle with Ryuuko. He blew out the candle and a few seconds later she lit it again.

Akashi blinked a few times, “Umm, that’s… very impressive I suppose, considering she’s the size of a potato.”

Kuroko’s excitement deflated a bit at Akashi’s unenthusiastic reaction.

Akashi panicked slightly and tried to rectify his mistake, “No, no, it’s wonderful. I’m sure with a bit more practice she could help make meals.” Akashi moved to sit down next to Kuroko, “As long as she’s taught to not burn my hair, I think it’s great.”

Kuroko brightened slightly again. “And then you’d have to like her since you said you would like her when keeping her became useful.”

“Yes, I suppose I did say that,” Akashi muttered quietly as he watched the small dragon happily walk around the candle, clearly proud of its work, “Well if she does get to that point then I’m sure I wouldn’t mind having her around too much.”

Kuroko smiled brightly at him before leaning over to peck Akashi on the cheek. “That’s improvement, so I’ll take it.”

Akashi hummed in appreciation and was about to lean over to give Kuroko a kiss of his own when the dragon crawled into his lap and happily nestled itself there. Akashi’s eyes narrowed at her, “Why do you like me so much when the feeling is not yet mutual?”

She simply looked up at him and made a happy sound. “She must see how wonderful you are despite your rudeness to her.” 

Akashi sighed, indulging the small dragon in his lap by rubbing his finger gently against her head. “Possible. Dragons are known to be intelligent creatures. She was probably drawn to you for likely the same reason.”

“That and I gave her food.” Kuroko replied.

“Of course.” Akashi wasn’t even surprised. The little dragon made a small sound that Akashi could only believe to be happy as she pressed her head closer to Akashi’s finger.

“She really does like you. It’s a shame that you don’t like her yet.”

“Well, the key word is ‘yet’ so maybe in time. For now though I simply tolerate her.”

“And what does Nigou have to do to get you to like him? He’s been here for months and has been nothing but nice to you.”

Akashi tilted his head to the side to think about Kuroko’s question. “Perhaps when he stops giving Ryouta a reason to come over and smother you in affection, then I will like the dog.” Akashi leaned over to give Kuroko a peck on the cheek before continuing to speak, “It shouldn’t be too hard for him to gain my affections since he does have your eyes.”

“Kise-kun would find a reason to come over without Nigou.” Kuroko argued.

“Then perhaps it’s Ryouta that needs training,” Akashi joked.

“I could have told you that.” Kuroko said with a light laugh.

“As for Nigou… well maybe simply listening to me when I tell him to not eat my shoes will be enough.” The dragon in his lap had fallen asleep making light snores that sounded a little like an attempt to roar. Akashi took this as a sign that he could stop petting her.

“I think he’s trying to tell you that he doesn't like your taste in shoes.” Kuroko didn’t bother to hide his amusement.

“I think he’s trying to tell me that he loves my taste in shoes considering he’s the one eating them,” Akashi lightly flicked Kuroko’s forehead before leaning over to kiss it with a teasing smirk.

“Then there’s no need to complain. According to a dog, you have good fashion sense.” Kuroko told him.

“Then why do I feel like that wasn’t a compliment, love?”

“It was a compliment. From Nigou.” Kuroko said cheerfully.

Akashi wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s waist and pulled him closer, “I don’t think I like your sense of humour,” Akashi sighed, nipping at Kuroko’s nose.

“You knew my sense of humor before we started dating. You don't get to complain.” Kuroko retorted, rubbing his nose.

“Yes I do,” Akashi laughed, kissing Kuroko’s nose and moving to pepper more over his face, “You complain about my lack of humour quite often.”

“My complaints are justified. Yours are mean.” Kuroko teased.

“I don’t think that’s very fair, dear,” Akashi laughed, pressing one last kiss to Kuroko’s hair before simply leaning his head against Kuroko’s.

“Maybe not, but it got you to laugh.” Kuroko said happily.

“I suppose you’re right.” Akashi felt the small weight in his lap shift, making a small whining sound with it. The dragon moved herself until she was situated partly on Akashi’s lap and partly on Kuroko’s. “I think ‘the baby’, as you called her, is being greedy.”

“I see nothing wrong with wanting to be with both of her parents.” Kuroko replied.

Akashi tilted his head, unsure whether or not to be upset, “I don’t remember becoming a father.”

“Are you saying that you don’t want to be a co-parent with me?”

Akashi poked Kuroko’s cheek, “You will never hear words such as those leave my mouth.” Akashi would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about having a family with Kuroko more than once.

“Then don’t complain about being a co-parent to Ryuuko.”

“A dragon isn’t exactly what I pictured my first child to look like, but...” Akashi gave the little dragon a small glance as she let out quiet snores, “I suppose I’m okay with it.”

“Our first child is Nigou. She is your second child.” Kuroko corrected.

“Of course,” Akashi sighed, “How could I forget.”

“I don’t know, but I’m certainly disappointed that you did.”

“If it’ll make you less disappointed, I’ll give him a belly rub later since I gave her a head rub,” Akashi didn’t really like spoiling either of the pets, but once in awhile he supposed it was okay.

“It would make both me and Nigou feel better.” Kuroko answered.

“Then I suppose I know what I’m doing after the dragon wakes up.” Akashi really was spoiling the pets or maybe he was spoiling Kuroko. Either way he didn’t mind too much.

“Yes you do.” Kuroko confirmed.

Akashi leaned his head down to trail kisses from Kuroko’s neck up to his lips, “Can I have some  _ quality time _ with our children’s other co-parent before then?”

Kuroko grinned. “I wouldn’t mind having some quality time.”

Akashi happily kissed his grin, moving to push Kuroko down onto the floor. He hadn’t realized the small weight that was sleeping between their laps had fallen until he heard a small, pained whine. He opted to try and ignore it as he tried to deepen his kiss with Kuroko, but Kuroko pushed Akashi off of him to make sure that the dragon was okay.

Akashi groaned a bit from the loss of Kuroko, sitting up to find Kuroko cradling the dragon. “Tetsuya, I thought we were in the middle of something.”

“She could have gotten hurt when she fell.” Kuroko told him, eyes on Ryuuko as he scanned her for any visible injuries.

Akashi frowned. He had really been hoping to have Kuroko to himself for at least an hour. He certainly didn’t need this little lizard to get in the way. He glared at the dragon as she simply looked back at Akashi with a small smile. Akashi couldn’t interpret that smile as anything other than triumphant teasing, causing him to glare harder at the dragon.  

“Stop glaring, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said sternly, not even having to look at him to know what was happening.

“I think I deserve to glare,” Akashi argued, especially since his Kuroko time was being taken away from him.

“I think you're incorrect. It's not her fault that she fell.”

Akashi didn’t respond and simply glared harder as the dragon made a small whine and her claws reached out looking as though she wanted to be held by Akashi. The dragon took Kuroko’s attention away from Akashi and she wasn’t even taking the chance to enjoy it, Akashi was bitter to say the least.

“Akashi-kun, I think she wants you to hold her.” He said, turning to face Akashi again.

Akashi simply continued to glare at the dragon for a few seconds before sighing and reaching his arms out to hold her.

Kuroko moved to place Ryuuko in Akashi’s arms but she kept a firm claw latched onto Kuroko’s shirt even as she reached out towards Akashi.

“I think she wants more than just me to hold her, love.”

“She wants both of her parents.” He moved closer to Akashi so that she could lay across their laps.

Akashi didn't really find the minimal contact he had with Kuroko satisfying in the least, especially not after what the dragon had interrupted. He picked the dragon and deposited her in Kuroko's lap before pulling Kuroko onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Kuroko and laying a hand on the dragon like a blanket.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said between surprised laughter. The dragon seemed content with this arrangement though, so Kuroko wasn’t going to complain.

Akashi buried his face in the crook of Kuroko’s neck, speaking against it, “I believe this is an acceptable compromise.”

Kuroko continued laughing, but nodded. “Yes, I’d say so.”

* * *

Akashi snuck up behind Kuroko as he was distracted by a book and circled his arms around his waist. He trailed light kisses from Kuroko’s neck to the shell of his ear, nipping it lightly. “Hey,” Akashi said between kisses, “How was your day, love?”

Kuroko tensed slightly before realizing it was Akashi and leaning into him. “It was okay. Some of the kids are starting to learn magic, so that’s a pain, but other than that, nothing new.”

Akashi hummed in understanding, pausing in his ministrations to Kuroko’s neck, “Children and magic can be stressful. I’ll never know how you have the patience for them.”

“I live with you don’t I?” Kuroko teased.

Akashi frowned, “I resent that, Tetsuya. And here I was thinking of offering to relieve your stress.” He lightly nudged Kuroko’s face to press a kiss to his lips before moving a step back from Kuroko, letting go of him.

Kuroko wasn’t buying his bluff. “Alright then. Your loss.” He said, picking his book back up.

Akashi sighed, rewrapping his arms around Kuroko, this time facing him. “Sometimes I hate that you know me so well.” Akashi lightly bit Kuroko’s nose before kissing it.

Kuroko’s nose scrunched up at the bite. “You love it.” He argued.

“I suppose I do,” Akashi chuckled. He leaned in to leave a lingering kiss to Kuroko’s lips, “I can still help you relieve your stress, if you want.”

Kuroko smiled at him. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Akashi leaned back in, kissing Kuroko again, his hands pushing Kuroko’s shirt up to feel his chest, and then he suddenly felt a weight on his head, and Kuroko was laughing at him.

Akashi frowned. The dragon better not have been the reason Kuroko broke their kiss to laugh at him. “Please tell me it’s not the dragon on my head again.”

“Sorry.” Kuroko said between giggles, covering his mouth with his hand to try and stifle the laughter.

Akashi felt the weight on his head shift. Looking up without moving his head, he saw the small dragon leaning over the edge of his head and smiling down at him. “Why does it feel as if she’s mocking me?”

“She’s just a baby, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko reminded him.

“A baby that mocks me,” Akashi glared up at the dragon as she simply kept smiling at him. The dragon leaned down to lick Akashi’s forehead before moving to fully sit on top of Akashi’s head again.

Kuroko had stopped laughing, but started again when the dragon licked Akashi’s forehead.

“Please stop laughing, Tetsuya. I don’t see why she doesn’t do this to you as well. Your hair is just as soft.” Akashi was tempted to pick the dragon up and deposit it on top of Kuroko.

“Probably because my hair isn’t red.” He managed to make himself stop laughing, only the occasional giggle leaving him, but he couldn’t get rid of his smile.

“I find that a ridiculous reason.” Akashi reached up to pick the dragon up and placed her on top of Kuroko.

Ryuuko made a small whining sound and stretched her wings, trying to fly back to Akashi’s head, but her wings were still too small so she ended up falling.

Akashi sighed, reaching his hand out to catch her. “You shouldn’t try to fly if you can’t yet,” Akashi told the small dragon, holding her up to eye level.

She made another whining sound at him before nuzzling his hand.

Akashi’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you doing that?”

“I think she’s trying to show affection since you caught her.” Kuroko told him.

“Her affection is odd to me.” Akashi almost wanted to place her back on Kuroko’s head but was pretty sure the dragon would attempt to fly to him again.

“Why?” Kuroko asked, reaching forward to gently pet her.

“Because I clearly do not express the same affection.” The nuzzling was starting to make him slightly uncomfortable.

“She’s trying to change your mind about that.” Kuroko leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

“That might take a while,” Akashi said more towards the dragon rather than Kuroko.

“She seems willing to wait.”

Akashi sighed, holding the dragon up to his shoulder for her to climb up, hoping it would appease her and Kuroko while still allowing Akashi to hold Kuroko.

Kuroko laughed a little again, but wrapped his arms around Akashi anyway.

“It might help her if her affection doesn’t get in the way of my affection for you.” Akashi wrapped his arms back around Kuroko’s waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m sure you can share me with a dragon, Akashi-kun. There is plenty of love to go around.”

“I’m not exactly good with sharing, Tetsuya,” Akashi looked over to the small dragon on his shoulder with a sigh, “Although I have a feeling that this isn’t going to be much of a choice.” The dragon smiled brightly, making a small happy roar and nuzzled the side of Akashi’s face.

“I’ll tell you what I tell my students who don’t like to share. Sharing is caring.” Kuroko pecked Akashi’s cheek. 

“That hardly matters when you’re the only one I care about,” Akashi scoffed.

Kuroko laughed again. “That’s an interesting loophole. I haven’t heard that one from a student before.”

“Well it's true. And I believe I'd have a serious problem if one of your students said that to you.” Akashi pressed a chaste kiss to Kuroko's lips before lightly nipping his nose, “I'm not nice enough that I won't fight a child for you.”

“I guess I shouldn't tell you which of my students picked flowers for me then. Or which ones have proposed to me.” Kuroko said loftily.

Akashi frowned, hugging Kuroko a little tighter, “Perhaps I should visit you at work more often.”

“You scare the children. Please do not.”

“Good. I can establish that you are mine much easier that way.”

“I don’t consider myself to be a pedophile, so I think you are safe in regards to me being stolen from you by a child, Akashi-kun.”

“It’s not just children that I’m worried about. There are many that find you attractive in many ways. I’m sure a few of your co-workers think so as well.”

“Yes. I got an invitation for a date just the other day. Of course, I politely turned them down since I am already dating you.” Kuroko said calmly.

Akashi’s eyes narrowed, “Perhaps I  _ should  _ visit more often.”

“I already told you why you shouldn’t do that.” Kuroko reminded him.

“And then gave me reason to do so even more.”

Ryuuko, perched on Akashi’s shoulder, could feel that her parents were starting to become unhappy with each other. Trying to break the tension, she rubbed her face against Akashi’s cheek  and licked it lightly.

Kuroko smiled a bit at the sight. “Sei, I rejected them because I love you. Everything is fine.”

Akashi felt his heart flutter and leaned in to kiss Kuroko’s lips and lean his forehead against Kuroko’s. He hated that he was almost putty in Kuroko’s hands. “You cheat.”

“How so?” Kuroko asked with amusement.

“I think you know very well how so.” Akashi pecked Kuroko’s lips two more times and spoke against them, “I love you too.”

“I would certainly hope so.” He was about to kiss Akashi again when he noticed the dragon climbing back up onto Akashi’s head and started laughing.

Akashi poked the small dragon’s side, not even able to find the energy to be annoyed at it anymore. “If she doesn’t get in the way of what I’m doing, she can continue to nest up there, I suppose,” Akashi sighed.

“Considering how often she does, I don’t think you really get a say in it anymore.” Kuroko continued to laugh.

Akashi frowned and stopped Kuroko’s laughing with another kiss. He couldn’t exactly disagree with Kuroko though.

Kuroko just continued to laugh, but pecked Akashi on the cheek.

* * *

Akashi walked onto the school grounds just as Kuroko was letting his class out for recess, holding a large bouquet of light blue roses.

Kuroko was looking around to make sure all of the kids were accounted for when he spotted Akashi and his eyes went wide with surprise.

Akashi wrapped his free arm around Kuroko’s waist and pressed a kiss to his temple, handing him the bouquet. “Roses that pale in comparison to you, love.”

Kuroko felt his face heat up, so he rested his head on Akashi’s shoulder to keep him from being able to see the blush. “Thank you.”

“I take it that you like them then?” Akashi asked, chuckling lightly.

“I thought I told you not to come to the school.” Kuroko tried and failed to sound stern.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with visiting my boyfriend at work. I simply missed you is all.”

“Liar. You’re trying to figure out which coworker asked me out.” Kuroko finally lifted his head off of Akashi’s shoulder, taking his hand instead and leading him over to one of the benches where they could watch the playground.

Akashi wasn’t the least bit deterred at Kuroko having called him out for his true intentions and simply continued to smile. “That might have been a reason as well, but I really did miss you, dear.”

“And just what did you think you were going to do if you found out? I’m still here after all. And so are the children.”

“Nothing more than maybe a glare or two. Maybe a short conversation.” Akashi was sure Kuroko didn’t buy his pleasant smile in the least no matter how convincing it was.

“Right. And just what would this conversation entail?”

“Oh, nothing more than simply reestablishing how much I love you.” Akashi wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I don't think that's necessary, Akashi-kun. Would you like to stay for lunch though? I have my break when recess is over.”

“I would love to stay.” Akashi felt something prod at his jacket pocket and looked down to see one of the children poking at it. “What are you doing, child?”

“Are you Tetsuya-Sensei's friend?” The little girl asked when she gained Akashi’s attention.

“I-uh-I suppose you could say that. I’m more of a special friend though,” Akashi awkwardly responded to the child. He wasn’t too sure as to how to act around children, he already had a hard enough time tolerating pets.

“Doesn’t special friend just mean boyfriend?” The girl asked before gesturing for Akashi to lean down so that she could whisper to him.

“Well, yes, it does,” Akashi answered as he leaned down towards the girl. Was Akashi allowed to tell children that he was Kuroko’s boyfriend? Kuroko had let him kiss him while they were out in the open, so Akashi could only assume that he could.

“I’m going to marry Tetsuya-Sensei.” She whispered before running back to the playground.

Akashi’s eyes widened and he glared at the little girl’s back as she ran away, possessively holding Kuroko a little closer to him.

Kuroko laughed, because she hadn’t been a very good whisperer, and rolled his eyes. “Akashi-kun, she’s six. Calm down.”

“I believe I’m being very calm,” Akashi huffed, “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying holding you.”

“You’re acting jealous of a child. A child who also said that she was going to marry her teddy bear last week.” Kuroko told him.

“Well maybe if you weren’t cuter than a teddy bear this wouldn’t be an issue.” Despite his argumentative words there was a tone of surrender in his voice, realizing that there really wasn’t much to worry about.

“Mister, why is there a dragon in your pocket?” A little boy pointed at Akashi’s pocket.

Akashi’s eyes jolted down towards his pocket to find the small head of Ryuuko poking out of it with a curious smile. “When did she...” Akashi reached in to pull her out to give her a stern look, “Why are you with me?”

“I wanna see the dragon!” And then they were suddenly surrounded by small children looking up at Ryuuko with wide eyes.

Akashi felt a small sense of panic and held the dragon out towards Kuroko, not wanting to deal with the children surrounding him.

Kuroko smiled and took the dragon. “One at a time you can pet her.” He said, holding her out to them. They formed a messy line to pet the dragon with minimal fighting.

Ryuuko seemed to bask in all the attention she was getting, even if she did miss Akashi.

Akashi, on the other hand, maneuvered himself around Kuroko, ducking himself away from the children behind Kuroko’s back.

“Akashi-kun, really?” Kuroko couldn’t even say he was honestly surprised.

“I don’t think it should come as a surprise that I don’t find children very appealing. Especially not when they come in hoards.” Akashi wrapped his arms back around Kuroko’s waist, pressing his chest against Kuroko’s back.

“You're hiding from them.” Kuroko deadpanned. “Is the mighty Akashi Seijuro afraid?”

Akashi rested his chin against Kuroko’s shoulder, “Don’t be ridiculous, Tetsuya. I’m simply moving to give the children a better view of the dragon.”

“Liar.”

“Lying is bad.” One of the children piped up. “Kuroko-sensei says that people who lie don’t make friends because people don’t trust them.”

Akashi looked down at the child from where he was on Kuroko’s shoulder, “Well you should definitely listen to your teacher, I won’t deny that,” Akashi turned to face Kuroko, his nose lightly grazing Kuroko’s chin, “And I am not lying.”

“You’re lying about lying.” The child pouted up at Akashi. “Kuroko-sensei also says that only bad people lie.”

“Why would I lie about such a thing?” Akashi sighed as he tightened his grip around Kuroko’s waist, his fingers threateningly close to Kuroko’s sides.

“Perhaps I should stop associating as much with Akashi-kun. I don’t want to be labeled as a bad person by association.” Kuroko mused.

Akashi responded by wiggling his fingers against Kuroko’s ticklish sides, keeping his pleasant smile perfectly in place.

Kuroko’s eyes widened and he almost dropped the dragon. “Akashi-kun!”

Akashi smoothly took the dragon from Kuroko’s hand, depositing her on his shoulder while continuing to tickle Kuroko. “Yes, Tetsuya dear?”

“St-stop that!”

“Tetsu-sensei is ticklish?” A kid asked from near the back of the line. Kuroko could feel a rebellion coming on.

Akashi relented with a chuckle, mainly because they were outside, in public, and in the presence of children. He stopped tickling Kuroko and simply smoothed his palms against Kuroko’s sides.

“Don’t keep friends like mine. I’m learning that I keep bad company.” Kuroko told the children.

“I think I can change your mind later tonight,” Akashi whispered lowly in Kuroko’s ear, quiet enough to ensure the children couldn’t hear him.

Kuroko’s face went bright red, and he looked around to make sure that none of the kids had heard that. “If you aren’t sleeping on the couch.” He replied just as quietly.

“I’ll cook tonight.” Akashi had already been planning to cook for Kuroko for the night in case Kuroko got mad at him for visiting at school.

“We’ll see.”

Akashi hummed happily. Normally he would’ve kissed Kuroko after such a conversation, and he would have had they not been surrounded by children so he settled for simply continuing to hold him. He felt the dragon move from his shoulder onto Kuroko’s shoulder and watched as it slid down Kuroko’s arm and curiously poked her head into the flowers.

The bell rang and Kuroko looked at Akashi to let him up so that he could take the children to their lunch period.

Akashi reluctantly let go, taking the dragon back and placing her back into his pocket to which the little dragon whined slightly at being taken away from the pretty smelling flowers.

“We’ll have lunch after we drop them off in the cafeteria.” Kuroko told him.

“I’ll be waiting here then,” Akashi replied letting Kuroko leave with the children, giving him some respite.

* * *

The first thing Kuroko did upon finding Akashi asleep, cradling the dragon to his chest, was take pictures of it. Then he walked over and ran his fingers through Akashi’s hair to wake him up.

Akashi slowly blinked his eyes open, the first sight greeting him was Kuroko’s lovely smile. “Hello love,” Akashi said past a stifled yawn.

“So, have you and Ryuuko had a good day together?” Kuroko asked, amusement glinting in his eyes.

Akashi looked down towards his chest where the small dragon was nestled up, using his hand as a blanket. “I don’t think your teasing is required in this situation. I simply had a nap with our dragon.”

Kuroko grinned. “You like her.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Tetsuya,” Akashi huffed even as he gently stroked Ryuuko’s back.

“I can’t wait to send Kagami-kun the pictures I took of you two.”

A look of betrayal crossed Akashi’s face, “I don’t believe any kind of pictures were necessary for this. As I said, I simply took a nap with our dragon.”

“Because you like her.” Kuroko said as he sent out the pictures to make sure that Akashi wouldn’t delete them from his phone.

Akashi’s frown deepened as he watched Kuroko send the picture yet he was unable to do anything about it, lest he move the dragon. “I don’t see how a nap implies that I like her.”

“You like her.” He bent down and pecked Akashi’s cheek before walking away.

Akashi gave a slight whine, which he allowed mostly due to having just woken up, he wanted more than just a small kiss on the cheek. “Tetsuya, come back.”

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt your bonding time.” He called over his shoulder.

“No, we would like bonding time with you too.” Akashi scratched Ryuuko’s head, rousing her from her sleep, “Ryuuko, tell your daddy you want both daddies with you for bonding time.”

“Nope. I already bonded with her. You still need to.”

* * *

Akashi came home from work, ready to snuggle up next to Kuroko to fight off the winter chill only to run into an oddly familiar situation. “Tetsuya, is that a cat?”

“Yes.” Kuroko answered simply, watching with amusement as Nigou and Ryuuko tried to get the kitten to play with them.

“Why...” Akashi left off mid sentence. He had a feeling he would already know every answer Kuroko would give him. “Is it getting along well with the other two?” Akashi sighed in resignation.

“He’s a little nervous right now, but he only just got here an hour ago and he’s already stopped hiding behind me, so I think they’ll get their way in making him play with them soon.” Kuroko told him.

Akashi nodded, moving to the couch where he could have a good view of both Kuroko and the animals. “If he’s adjusting then I suppose it’s fine.”

Kuroko beamed at Akashi as the kitten walked over to sniff at Akashi’s shoe curiously. 

Akashi sighed again. He supposed he could get things over with and just accept that he would eventually accept the cat. Cats were usually easier to handle compared to the other two animals Kuroko had picked up. He scooped the kitten up to get a better look at him. “He’s quite scruffy.”

The kitten let out a startled meow when he was lifted off the ground, looking down at the floor with wide eyes.

“He’s really soft though.” Kuroko said.

Akashi placed the cat down onto his lap and petted back his fur in an attempt to tame the scruffy mess. “He is. I can imagine he’ll shed a lot though.”

The kitten relaxed when Akashi put him down, starting to purr quietly after a moment of Akashi petting him.

“After Nigou, I would think you’d be used to it.”

“I suppose. He seems calmer than Nigou though, probably calmer than Ryuuko as well.” Akashi appreciated that. Having a calm pet would be nice compared to the two more energetic ones.

“I’m not sure how much of it is him being calm or just nervous. He reminds me a bit of one of Aomine-kun’s old teammates.” Kuroko told him.

“Yes. I suppose he does.” Akashi continued to pet him, scratching behind his ears every now and then, “I like him like this for now. This is calming.”

Kuroko laughed. “I’m glad that there’s finally a pet you like from the start.”

“Yes. Let’s hope I continue to like him.”


End file.
